Amazo Comics
''Amazo Comics ''is a new comic book publishing company created by TheUltimateAvenger. The company was scheduled to start releasing it's comics from August 2012, but has since moved the release date to December 2012. 'Characters' Characters that will star in the new publications have been listed bellow: *Heroes **'Balder' - he is an ancient warrior god. He was born in Asgard and is one of the three sons on Odyn the king of Asgard, his brothers are Vor and Rinder. Balder has no supernatural abilities but is a skilled warrior and is in possession of two weapons called the swords of Roark. Balder's first appearance will be in Balder the Bold ''#1. **'Brian Thorne / Night-Wolf '- he is a billionaire playboy who's parents went missing during a trip to India. He is the current head of Thorne Industries as well as the masked vigilante Night-Wolf who uses high-tech weapons and gadgets. He lives and operates in New York City. Night-Wolf's first appearance will be in ''Night-Wolf ''#1. **'Mathew Jones / Future Soldier - he is a hero from the late years of the Cold War. He and his team of soldiers attempt to stop the war before it turns global. He possesses enhanced strength and speed. Future Soldier's first appearance will be in The Future Soldier #''1. *Villains **Hel '- 'he is the demon of death and an enemy of Balder. Hel is an evil demon who's power is to take away the soles of those who feel fear. Not a lot of beings know of Hel's origins but legend has it that he was once a human who was possessed by a dark spirit and forced into killing his parents who had made a deal with the spirit that if the spirit would save Hel from dying at birth and they would kill for him one hundred soles but after killing almost sixty soles they broke their promise and the spirit turned their son into Hel the sole thief. Hel's first appearance will be in ''Balder the Bold ''#6. **'Lewis Max '- he is a ruthless businessman and head of MaxCorp. He is also the rival to Brian Thorne and Thorne Industries. Lewis Max's first appearance will be in ''Night-Wolf #''1. **'Dusk '- he is an unnamed masked assassin and an enemy of Night-Wolf. His origin and identity is unknown. The Dusk is hired by an unknown employer to take Brian out by an unknown employer who discovers Brian to be Night-Wolf. Dusk's first appearance will be in ''Night-Wolf #''1. **'Abraham Kesler '- he is a weapons specialist and general serving under the USSR during the late years of the Cold War. He is the primary enemy of the Future Soldier during the Cold War. He is also partially responsible for setting the United States and the Soviets against each other. Abraham Kesler's first appearance will be in ''The Future Soldier #''1. **'Garlek '- he is an ancient warrior and the leader of a race of demons called the Rang. Garlek thought Odyn, Balder's father a long time ago and after his defeat Odyn imprisoned him in a pocket dimension called Utta. Garlek's first appearance will be in ''Balder the Bold ''#1. **'Unknown hooded figure '- it is an unknown hooded entity. The figure was spectating in the shadows as Balder and his best friend Kaan slayed a three headed dragon and later used ancient magic to rise the Rang from the dead. Unknown hooded figure's first appearance will be in ''Balder the Bold ''#1. 'Comics Wave 1 (first three publications) of Amazo Comics is listed bellow: (December 2012-present) *Balder the Bold (Amazo Comics) *Night-Wolf (Amazo Comics) *''The Future Soldier'' Wave 2 (second three publications) of Amazo Comics ''is listed bellow: (2013) *???'' *''???'' *''???'' Category:Comics